Power Ranger Lantern Force
by KaixShadowBane
Summary: Kami gives 5 teens Ring Morphers in form of Power Ring to Fight off the last of the Alien Armada that invade the earth


**Green Lantern + Power Rangers**

**Power Rangers Lantern Force**

**Summary:**

**A year before Blackest Night, 5 teenagers are chosen to use 5 ancient power rings to become the Newest Power Rangers!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Red Rise and Fight!**

**(Rantan City, Washington)**

**(Rantan Senior High School)**

**(7:00 am)**

A teen walks in the front doors of the school's door. He's wearing a black leather Trenchcoat red shirt Black jeans and Black Tennis Shoes. On his Right Hand was a Red ring that the face of looked liked a 2 line going down then diagonally then down once more hitting a circle on the way down **(Red Lantern Power Ring)**. He had, also, short spikey black hair. 2 older teenagers walk in front of him. The one on the right had long hair pulled into a ponytail and was skinny. The one on the left was bulky and had short hair.

"May I help you?" said the spike haired teen.

"Yeah there's a toll for new kids." Said the Pony tailed teen

"Oh really?" said the spikey haired teen.

"Yeah so pay up!" said the bulky teen. "We'll take that ring for instance."

"Over my dead body!" said The Spikey Haired teen. The Bulky teen shoulder-charges at him. The spikey hair teen flips over him using the wall to the right as a flip point. The Skinny teen punches at the Spikey haired teen that dodges by leaning to the left and grabbing his arm. "Are you quiet done?"

"Richard! Damian!" yelled a Female voice. A teenage girl in a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. She had Pixie-like hair that was black with a yellow streak in it. . On her right hand was a yellow ring with two diagonal lines branching off the bottom that go into a curve upward that go into a horizontal line. On top of the circle were 2 small lines that end in a curved line** (Sinestro's corps power ring)**."Leave him alone!"

"Oh come on Trish. We were only having a little fun with the new kid." Said The Skinny teen.

"I don't care Damian!" said Blake. 3 more teen, 2 boys and 1 girl, walks up. One of the Boys wore a blue Green t-shirt and black cargo pants. He wore a Green ring that had a lantern as the face.** (Green Lantern Power ring)** The other wore Blue t-shirt and blue jeans .He wore a ring with an I with a circle in the middle and 2 line branches off both sides of the circle that leads into a curved line.** (Blue Lantern Ring.) **The girl of the latecomers wore a white Shirt and pink shorts. On Her left hand was a violet ring that on the face was a star with a circle in the middle.** (AN: Star Sapphire's ring).**

"A great the whole loser squad is here." Said Richard.

"Let's go Rich." Said Damian walking bumping the shoulder of the spikey haired teen.

"You ok?" said Blake walking over to the Spikey haired teen.

"Yeah… um Trish right?" said the Leather trenchcoat wearing teen.

"Yep!" said Trish "What's your name Stranger?"

"The Name's Vincent." Said Vincent. "Vincent Van Duesen. Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

"Yeah." Said Trish. "The guy in Green shirt is Rory. The Girl in the Pink Shorts is his Girlfriend Amy. And the boy in Blue is Vergil. He's My twin Brother."

"Nice to meet ya." Said Rory, Bowing. "That's a cool ring. Where'd ya get it?"

"My Father gave it to me before he died. He said it was a family heirloom and it will keep my Rage in check." Said Vincent. " I noticed you guys wear similar rings. Where did you get them?"

"Dad gave it to me. Said it will be a great way to overcome my Fears." Said Rory.

"My mom gave me mine. She said it will help me be more loved." Said Amy.\

"My Father gave me mine. Said it will help me show people that hope is a shinning beacon no mater what!" Said Xander

"My Mom gave me mine. She said it will help Overcome my fear." Said Trish.

"Huh we were all given our rings by a family member and told it will help either us or others." Said Vincent

"_**AND THEY SHALL."**_ Said A voice in all 5 teenager's heads.

"Wait who said that?" said all 5 teens.

"Wait you guys heard that voice that said 'and they shall?'" said Vincent.

"Yeah." Said the other 4 teens.

"_**Be not afraid. All will be explained in a second." **_Said the Voice again. The 5 teens disappear in a beam of their ring's respective color.

**(Commander Center )**

The 5 teen appear in a room surrounded by cards with pictures of Famous Superheroes on 1 side and Cards with Pictures of Lanterns on the other side. A young man in what looked like his early 20 was there in the middle of the room with a robot beside him. He looked like an older Vincent

"Hello." Said the man. "You all are probably wondering who I am and why I have called you here."

"A little." Said Vincent.

"I am Kami creator of the universe the Entities of the Color spectrum The Morphing Grid from which all Power Rangers and finally but not least important your Ranger Rings. I also taught the Original Ranger mentor Zordon how to make Rangers"

"Wait you look like my Father." Said Vincent.

"I am him and I'm not at the same time." Said Kami "He was a vessel I made when I was anger at Yami for siring another child."

"Kami is My dad." Said Vincent Fainting.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Ow my head." Said Vincent holding his head and getting up." I just had the weirdest…" He looks around to see the other teens, Kami and a robot looking at him. "Crap it wasn't a dream."

"Ok I got a question. what up with the robot?" said Vergil.

"Oh I am Vega!" said the robot.

"Vega will be providing you alerts of when a monster or Alien appears in Rantan city. You see I made a promise a long time to Zordon and then Gosei, his student, to not get involved in Earth Invasions. Now before you ask, I'm not Getting Involved. I'm just activating a Power I stored just for when the earth gets Invaded and Gosei can't protect the world since he sacrificed himself to destroy the last invasion." Said Kami.

"So the earth is going to get invaded." Said Trish.

"Yes and soon." Said Kami. " but enough about that. Are you ready to-"

"ALERT ALERT! Alien invading Rantan city!"

"well looks like you're about to get fight already." Said Kami. The 5 teens disappear in beams of light of their Color.

**(Rantan City Square)**

A monster that looked like a hairy bipedal Lizard was terrorizing the Citizens that were in the square.

"Hey buddy why don't you pick on someone your own size." Said Vincent running onto the scene with his team of Rangers

'_Hey Kami can you hear me?' _thought Vincent.

"_**Yes I can. What's up?"**_

'_how do I change into my Ranger form?' _thought Vincent.

"_**Just Yell "LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" while thrusting your ring hand and other hand outward puffing out your chest and you should change."**_

"LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Yelled Vincent thrusting his Ring hand and other hand outward. A red skin-tight spandex battle suit with the same symbol that was on his ring appearing on his chest appears his belt was a belt buckle with a Bull's head sticking out. A Helmet with a black Visor appears on his head with a bull painted on the side also appears. "RED LANTERN RANGER!"

"So cool!" yelled Amy. "My turn! LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" She thrust her hand outward and a violet spandex suit with her ring's symbol on it a belt with a belt buckle with a reptile head on it and a helmet with a black visor with reptilian creature(**the Predator entity) **painted on the side appeared on her."VIOLET LANTERN RANGER!"

"Ok I'm not about to let my Girlfriend outshow me! LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" Yelled Rory shoving his arms outward. A green spandex suit with his ring's symbol on it with a belt buckle that had an Whale head on it and a helmet with a black visor that had an Whale painted on the side."GREEN LANTERN RANGER!"

"Ok I'm not about to let my friends fight. LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" said Trish throwing her arms outward. Her spandex suit was Yellow with her ring's symbol on it with her belt buckle had an Incest on it and her helmet had a black visor and a Snake-like insect panted on the side. "BLUE LANTERN RANGER!"

"Ok since everyone else is doing it. LANTERN FORCE POWER SOURCE!" said Vergil doing the same motion as everyone else. His spandex suit was Blue with his ring's symbol on it. His belt Buckle had a Bird head on it. His Helmet was like everyone else only with a bIrd picture on it."YELLOW LANTERN RANGER!" The 5 teens look at each other Noticing they each had a Card Reader on the side of their belts.

"Awesome! We're real Power Rangers!" said Vincent

"Yeah. I'm going to inspired great Hope with my power." Said Vergil.

"**RANGERS THAT BELT BUCKLE HOLDS CARD THAT YOU CAN USE IN COMBINATION WITH THE CARD READER ON THE SIDE OF YOUR BELTS TO USE WEAPONS BASED ON YOUR UNTAPPED POOLS OF THE EMITIONAL SPECTRUM BY SWIPING THE CARD."** Said Kami in the Rangers' head. Vincent takes his Card reader off his belt and opens his belt buckle and draws a card that says Rage Smasher.

"RAGE SMASHER!" Vincent yells as he swipes the card through the card reader. He quickly puts his card reader on his belt as his ring shoots out a beam that transforms into a giant Claymore that hilt looks like it could hold a card. "Oh yeah this is what I'm Talking about!"

"My turn!" said Amy taking her card reader off her belt. She opens her Belt buckle and draws a card that says Love Staff."LOVE STAFF." She yells as she swipes her card through the card reader. A violet beam shoots out of her ring and forms a staff. "So cool!"

"Time to try this out." Said Trish Taking off her card reader and opening her belt buckle. She takes out a card that reads Fear Daggers. "FEAR DAGGERS!" she yells swiping the card. A yellow beam shoots out of her ring and forms 2 daggers. "I'll strike Fear into my enemies with These!"

"Lets see what hope has in store for me!" says Vergil taking his card reader off his belt. He opens his belt buckle and draws a card that says Hope Shield. "HOPE SHIELD!" yelled Vergil swiping his card through his card reader. A blue beam shoot out of his ring and Forms a Shield. " I will bring hope with this shield!"

"And Last but what does Will have in store for me." Said Rory taking his card reader off his belt. He opens his belt buckle and draws out a card that reads Will Blade. "WILL BLADE!" A green beam shoots out of his ring and forms into a Katana inside a sheath . "Lets see if my blade is an extension of my will."

"RANGERS Go!" yells Vincent charging at the Bipedal lizard. The other rangers charge in behind him. Just as they were reaching the Alien, a Horde of Black Robots drops from the sky.

"Zomborgs Attack." Yelled Bipedal Lizard.

_**(Play Don't Be Afraid From DISTANCE WORLDS: MUSIC FROM FINAL FANTASY)**_

Vincent starts slicing at Zomborgs with his Rage Smasher while Amy starts swing her Love Staff at random Zomborgs. Vergil starts bashing heads of the Zomborgs' in while Rory starts slashing at random with his Will Blade. Finally Trish just starts randomly stabbing Zomborgs in the neck with her Fear Draggers. But whenever a Zomborg fell 2 more took it place falling from the sky.

"Damnit there's no end to these guys." Said Vincent.

"Never give up hope Vince." Yelled Vergil.

"Fear is a weapon to be used against these guys not for them." Said Trish.

"**Vincent I'm going to give you a Legendary Assist card to use against these Minions." **Said Kami. **"Draw it out of your card Dispenser and try it out."**

"Ok Kami." Vincent said taking his Card reader off his belt. He opens his belt buckle and draws out a card that says Legendary Assist: Delsin Rowe: Orbital Drop. "LEGENDARY ASSIST: DELSIN!" Vincent yells swiping the card and holding the card reader to the sky. Smoke starts to billow out of it and then shoots start into the sky. The Smoke then forms into a man with a beanie on his head wearing a leather jacket with a blue bird on the back a black shirt and blue jeans who then charges down right in the middle of the Zomborgs wiping them all out.

"Wow! What in sweet hell was that?" yelled Vergil.

"A Legendary Assist card." Said Vincent returning his card and his Card reader to their rightful place.

"I Don't who you guys are or how you did that But I'm going to make you pay. For am Zoki. I am a member of the Armada and I will not be detered. " Yelled the Bipedal Lizard.

"I don't care who you are I'm Protecting the earth!" yelled Vincent.

"**Rangers This battle has gone on long enough It is time for you Melee Finishing strike. Redraw your Melee weapon cards and Put them on Vincent's Rage Smasher Card Holder." **Said Kami inside the Rangers' head. Vincent Draws his Rage Smasher card and Swipes it.

"RAGE SMASHER!" yelled Vincent as his Rage Smasher Formed. The other Ranger draw their Melee card and puts them into the Holster of Vincent's Rage Smasher.

"**Vincent now draw the Final Strike card out of your Card dispenser and slide it over the other cards." **Said Kami.

"EMOTIONAL SPECTURM OMNISTRIKE!"Vincent does as told and charges at Zoki. He Swings his sword upward send Zoki Skyward. He then jumps and the other 4 weapons appear around Zoki. He then hits Zoki with a stab from his claymore then a bash outside the head with the Love Staff, and then the 2 Fear Daggers to the Neck. Zoki then gets slashed across the chest with the Will Blade then bashed downward to the ground with the Hope Shield. Vincent lands and the cards return to their owners while . " Well that was interesting"

**(END OF SONG.)**

**(Spaceship in orbit above Earth.)**

"DAMNIT WHY do all my Commanders keep Failing the Armada?" yelled one of the Aliens on board the Space ship. There was a Big one that looked like a Giant Bug with eyes on the side of 2 giant horns. This Emperor Marvo.

"I shall use the Maximazer that Levira Designed to Amp up Zoki to his most Potential." Said another one of the generals. This one looked like a fallen angel. His name is Dedaenda. He grabs a gun on the console and aims at where Zoki Fell. 2 giant guns appear on the outside of the ship and shoot 2 beams at the spot where Zoki fell.

**(Earth)**

"**Rangers! Zoki is about to rise! Call upon The Earth's True Guardians, The Emotional Specturm Earth Lions!" **Yelled Yami in the Ranger's head. The Card dispenser on the Rangers' belt glow gold and they draw a card from each of the Dispensers.On them it says Guardian of Earth Emotional Spectrum Zord and had a different colored Mechanical lion on them. The lion were color coordinated with each rangers' color, so Vincent had a red lion on his card, Amy had a violet lion on hers, so on and so on.

_**(Play One Winged Angel From FF7 OST)**_

"Let's go Rangers!" said Vincent grabbing his card reader. He slides his card through his card reader. The symbol on the center of his suit glowed and out comes a red mechanical Lion that grows to humongous size. The other 4 rangers follow suit and Smaller Lion Zords come out the same way. They jump up and into their Zords. Inside is a cockpit which has the Japanese Kanji for Kami's Lanterns Force in the Back and a card read on the Dashboard. "Sweet! So this is what other Power Rangers must feel like getting into their Zords." Just then the Beams Hit the spot where Zoki was Defeated. He Grows to Humongous size.

"Hello Rangers!" yelled Zoki.

"**Rangers you can combine your Zords to Make A MegaZord. All you need to do is swipe the card By the Card readers on the dashboard." **Said Kami in the ranger's head. Once more the Rangers draw a card from their dispensers ,this one saying Guardian Lions Megazord and swipes the cards. The Red lion's head shift down to his body and shows that there is the Red Ranger Symbol from Vincent's ring on the chest. The other lion Zords fold their legs inward to their bodies and attach themselves to the Red Lion Zord's legs. Finally a robot head comes out where the Red Lion Zord's head was. Inside the cockpit of the Newly formed MegaZord sat the 5 Rangers with the same Kanji behind them. They start to look around in awe and wonder.

"This should technically impossible." Said Rory.

"It should be but it isn't." said Vincent.

"Hey Don't Ingore Me!" said Zoki.

"Oh we weren't" said Vincent. The Rangers push forwards on the controls and makes The Megazord attack Zoki with a few punches. "Let's try a Weapon Card." They opens their card holster and Draw a card that say Emotion spectrum Blade. The cards had a katana that looked like it was made of the 5 Ranger's colors on it. The Rangers slide them through the card readers. The lion's head in the middle opens it mouth and the Emotion Spectrum Blade come through it. The MegaZord grabs it and swings it at the Giant Alien. It hits But Zoki shoots a beam out of his mouth which hit the MegaZord in chest.

"**Rangers just as you used your cards you can use a final strike to the enemy. Your MegaZord in its current form's final strike is the EMOTIONAL SPECTRUM VICTORY OCTOSLASH." **Said Kami.

"Ok Kami." Said the Rangers opening their card holsters and draw the Emotional Spectrum Victory Octoslash cards. They swipe them through the card readers. The 5 lion heads open up and the MegaZord Charge forward with the Emotional Spectrum Blade and slash eight times hitting each of the 7 fatal points then cleaves him down the center. The Alien explodes and The MegaZord turns around and shoves Its sword into the ground and crosses its arms.

"Earth 2nd Defenders Never surrender." Said Vincent.

**Command Center a hour later.**

"Rangers you may have one battle under your belt but you have many more to come as the Armada send the last of its commanders to take over the earth." Said Kami looking at his rangers. " As many more fights come More and More Legendary Assists cards will unlock."

"I don't know." Said Amy. "The helmet messes up my Hair."

"Nothing mess up your hair too much babe." Said Rory kissing her forehead.

**Anyways that the end of Chapter one of Lantern Force **

**You don't know how long that's been in my head and how many way I had it go.**

**But anyways I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
